Hearing devices generally have a switch, with which they can be switched on and off. To this end, a push-button switch or a toggle switch is typically used for manual activation.
In many cases, a volume control is also provided on hearing devices, with which the amplification of the hearing device can be adjusted. An adjusting wheel is for the most part selected here to continually modify the amplification or an impulse sensor is selected to gradually raise and lower the amplification.
A generic hearing device is known from the publication EP 1 463 376 A2. The hearing device comprises a control element having a mechanical control section as well as an electrical switching element. The switching element has at least one push button which reacts to pressure. Furthermore, the control element is arranged in an elastically or springy moveable or tiltable manner in respect of the push button. The control element is preferably used to control the volume or to change over the program.
With each hearing device, the problem essentially consists in that the installation space is significantly restricted. Very little space is thus also available on the hearing device surface, upon which switches and actuators can be arranged. As many switches and controllers as possible are thus dispensed with or the switches are mounted on remote controllers for instance. It is however still advantageous to have certain adjusting and switching possibilities directly on the hearing device.